My Immortal Commentary
by Dragoneisha
Summary: I use this to recover from writer's block. Decided to post it. Rated T for reTarded.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the day where I, The Dragoness, butcher the almost unbutcherale story My Immortal with a commentary. l'm doing this to get over writer's block for my story 'Ride meets Rider', so wish me luck...**_

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) _**I hate this already**_ 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! _**What is MCR? How many spelling mistakes can there be in this one section?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way_** WHAT THE F*CK?**_ and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) _**Nice to know, but babies are bald**_ with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). _**THAT was a useless run-on sentance. Also, who is Amy Lee?**_ I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie._**Don't know him either.**_ I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white._** That makes absolutely no sense...**_ I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen)._**WELL DERP**_ I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)_** We could tell**_ and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow._** Maybe the story sucks because half of it is useless information about her clothes and people no one else cares about. And what's foundation?**_ I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, _**Again, WELL DERP**_ which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. _**What a ray of sunshine!**_

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!_**Oh god. Poor Draco HAD to be dragged into this bullshit.**_

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. _**'Draco Malfoy' and 'shyly' do not belong in the same paragraph.**_

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. _**Three cheers for a pointless conversation...**_

_**Well, this is absolute bullshit. See you next update, which will be soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am sorry this took so long. I got grounded. Sorry.

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!_** Lord, I hate you so much...and flamers are not preps. They're just smart.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again._** Look. It is called sleet.**_ I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. _**This is so terrible I am crying.**_Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. _**Even I could write a description better. **_She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG,_** Did she really say that or 'oh my fucking god'?**_I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted._** Geez.**_

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. _**Eh, weren't you like a minute ago saying 'no I fucking don't'?**_

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR._** Question. Muggle band. Hogsmeade. No more explanation needed.**_

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

_**And that's...the end.**_

_**OF THE SECOND CHAPTER!**_

_**I hope you don't hate me too much for being so late...l'll try to fix that! And happy birthday people named Mira!**_

_**...**_

_**No, no one named Mira that I know is having a b-day. But it's SOMEBODY'S birthday...and at least one of those people HAVE to be named Mira.**_

_**Theory of Epicness.**_


End file.
